Antara Hangat dan Dingin
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Setelah sehari pernikahan dengan Grimmjow, Neliel membuat perjanjian dengan pria itu untuk menjauhinya selama di kampus. Perjanjian dibuat, Grimmjow berpikir jika itu menguntungkannya, tapi justru malah membuatnya uring-uringan. Untuk Mitsuki Ota, R&R? :3


**Pairing : **GrimmNel slight other pairing

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sensei

**Note : **Fic ini spesial buat Mitsuki Ota, semoga bisa menghibur hati dikau yang sedang galau#perasaan yang galau itu saya deh

Daku udah ngabulin keinginan dikau nih, tapi maaf Klub-nya sedikit D:

**Okay, enjoy readers!** :)

**Antara Hangat dan Dingin**

**Cerita © Fergie Shappirerald11**

.

.

**xXx**

Angin semilir berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan renda jendela putih lembut menimbulkan suara gemerisik—memenuhi keheningan sebuah kamar minimalis berdominasi warna biru pucat.

Hanya ada seorang pria terjaga dari tidurnya—duduk di ranjang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, kepala ia sandarkan pada bantal sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Nghh …"

Jemari tangan pria itu berhenti mengetik ketika mendegar rintihan pelan seseorang. Alat pendengarannya jelas sekali menangkap jika itu suara perempuan.

Pria bermata biru itu menggerakan leher perlahan ke samping kiri, bersamaan dengan satu tangan mungil terulur—membelit sekitar perut bidangnya—menarik perlahan agar terbaring bersama pemilik tangan mungil itu.

Ketika terbaring, pria itu mendapati wanita pemilik sepasang keping hazel terbuka sepenuhnya—memandangnya dengan ekspresi ganjil.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah petanyaan aneh terlontar dari bibir tipis wanita tersebut, ada nada sedih terselip dari kalimatnya.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sementara, sebelum menarik kepala wanita cantik itu pelan.

Ciuman lembut sebagai jawaban.

Ciuman itu disambut baik oleh wanita berambut hijau—menaruh sepasang tangan halusnya pada pundak pria kekar tersebut sembari memberi kebebasan dengan membuka bibirnya.

Dan tentu saja penerimaan itu membuat tangan besar pria tampan itu masuk ke dalam selimut tebal putih—mencari tubuh langsing dan halus yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sana—melingkarinya, menarik agar tubuh polos itu merapat pada dirinya.

Berbagai macam suara kecil terdengar akibat ciuman kedua insan yang mungkin sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

Pria itu menekan kembali, mencoba agar tubuh wanita muda itu lebih merapat padanya, tanpa menurangi permainan di dalam bibir gadis cantik tersebut.

Wanita muda itulah yang melepas tautan bibir mereka—saat merasakan ciuman itu tidak lagi lembut melainkan panas. Ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin namun tanpa menatap sepasang mata biru sedang memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Neliel?"

Wanita bernama Neliel itu tidak menjawab.

Alis pria itu menyatu—pertanda tidak suka. Tidak suka jika pertanyaan darinya tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Ada apa, Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" pria itu mengulang pertanyaan dengan gusar.

Neliel memejamkan iris mata hazelnya beberapa saat sebelum membuka kembali, "Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Grimmjow. Kau pria kasar dan angkuh tetapi kenapa saat melewati malam bersamaku, kau begitu lembut?"

Pria yang bernama Grimmjow itu terkekeh pelan, mengadah dengan angkuh. Ia tahu betul jika Neliel sangat mengenal dirinya bahkan sampai sifat buruknya pun wanita itu tahu. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan gadis itu.

"Hanya dengan kau, aku lembut," jawaban itu masih terselip nada meremehkan membuat Neliel mendengus.

"Kau begitu kasar semalam."

Grimmjow kembali terkekeh—tetapi memasang senyum walaupun tidak terlihat di mata wanita itu karena kepalanya berada di pucuk rambut hijau toska tersebut.

"Aku hanya mengimbangi perbuatan kasarmu di ranjang,"

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut Neliel, seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban pria tampan tersebut. Kali ini ia menjajarkan wajah dengan pria itu.

"Pernikahan kita, aku ingin tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal konyol ini. Kau mau menjauhiku ketika di kampus?"

Mata birunya melebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir istrinya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, kali ini ia hanya memperlihatkan seringai meremehkan.

"Kau tahu kan, julukanku?"

Neliel tersenyum masam, "_Badboy_, tidak apa. Asalkan pernikahan kita tidak ketahuan."

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepala. Bingung dengan sifat wanita yang kurang lebih satu hari menemaninya berhubungan rumah tangga.

"Terserah kau. Tapi kurasa kau akan menyesal sudah membuat perjanjian itu."

Bibir wanita muda itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi—"

Neliel kembali menajamkan pendengaran saat Grimmjow kembali berbicara.

"—kau harus melayaniku sekarang."

Mata hazel wanita itu melebar, baru saja ia hendak membuka bibir tetapi terintrupsi oleh tangan Grimmjow yang berada di ujung selimut—Neliel mengerti dan mencoba mempertahankan benda terakhir yang membungkus tubuh polosnya.

"Lepaskan," kata Grimmjow gusar, tidak menyukai acara tarik menarik selimut penghalang kenikmatannya itu.

Neliel menggeleng.

Tetapi ia hanya wanita, tidak bisa menyaingi tenaga seorang pria, ditambah Grimmjow dalam keadaan marah membuatnya melonggarkan pertahannya.

"Jangan menyingkapnya, aku malu."

Pria itu mendecak kesal, jika saja istrinya itu berbicara sejak tadi, maka mereka tidak perlu susah-susah bermain hal konyol tersebut. Ia menyelinap dibalik selimut dan kembali memulai aksinya.

Bagi Neliel, malam ini adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

.

.

_Karakura University_, begitu ramai mahasiswa ingin menuntut ilmu. Sekolah ini bisa disebut elit karena hanya orang jenius dan kaya bisa masuk di sini.

Seorang pria berambut oranye terang melajukan papan skateboard santai melewati lorong kampus. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sahabat lamanya sedang membuka loker.

"Hey, Grimmjow! Kupikir kau tidak mengambil kuliah di sini."

Grimmjow menyingkirkan lengan pria itu pelan, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo hanya tertawa—mengalihkan pandangan pada lorong kampus. Saat itulah ia melihat Neliel berjalan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam lurus. Ia menyikut lengan sahabatnya.

"Lihat, Neliel bersama Nnoitra."

Grimmjow menoleh malas, dan benar saja Neliel sedang berjalan bahkan saling bersentuhan kulit dengan pria kurus itu, tidak ada jarak sama sekali.

"Sapa dia."

"Tidak," jawab Grimmjow cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Tetapi mata birunya terkunci rapat pada Neliel yang sedang membuka loker di seberang. Ketika Neliel menoleh padanya—ia membuang muka.

"Hey, kau menatapnya, dia menatapmu, kalian saling jatuh cinta dan tidak ada tindakan sama sekali. Nanti kau bisa menyesal," kata Ichigo tersengar menasihati.

Menyesal? Tentu saja.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques sama sekali tidak menyangka jika istrinya—Neliel menjalin hubungan dengan pria berambut hitam lurus itu, padahal jelas-jelas ia lebih tampan tetapi ketampanan saja belum cukup untuk memikat hati Neliel yang sudah jelas berstatus resmi istrinya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali hati wanita muda itu atau memang Neliel buta melihat ketampanan pria itu—entahlah.

Yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati ketika Neliel memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal serumah lagi dengannya, setelah sehari membuat perjanjian konyol tersebut. Tetapi ia bisa mengunjungi istrinya setiap saat ketika berkerja di _Bar_. Namun itu tidak cukup, amat tidak cukup.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques harus mendapat apa yang dia inginkan—apapun. Dan seharusnya, Neliel yang berada di posisi sulitnya sekarang, bukan dirinya.

"Dia datang, sapa saja Grimmjow," perkataan Ichigo mengembalikan pemikirannya ke dunia nyata.

Neliel berjalan ke arahnya santai sendirian—tidak bersama pria kurus tadi karena pria itu berada satu tahun di atas mereka.

"Hey," sapa pria berambut biru itu terdengar ogah-ogahan.

Neliel berhenti sejenak, memberikan senyuman tipis pada kedua pria itu singkat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ichigo mendengus—menahan tawa, "Bagus." katanya mengejek.

"Iya," timpalnya angkuh, menekuk tangan di bawah dada bidangnya.

.

.

Neliel mengambil sehelai sapu tangan untuk melapisi botol anggur tersimpan rapih di mangkuk berbentuk kaca berisi es dingin, agar tidak membuat tangannya memerah akibat dingin—ia berjalan menuju meja _Bartender_, mengisi gelas kosong milik pria berambut biru yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Grimmjow gusar.

Neliel hanya melihat gerakan bibir suaminya itu, kebisingan lagu _Rap_ membuatnya sulit mendengar.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, apa kau bilang!"

Pria itu menghela napas sembari berdiri—melangkahkan kaki besar berbalut jeans hitam panjang begitu cepat. Menekan tubuh istrinya pada dinding kaca Bar.

Semua tidak perduli, tidak mengetahui jika ada yang bertengkar—mereka asyik berdansa apalagi di dukung cahaya lampu yang redup, membuat pertengkaran itu terlupakan—tidak ada.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Neliel menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Aku hanya tidak ingin pernikahan kita ketahuan orang lain—!"

"Dan kau bisa sibuk bermesraan dengan pria lain!" potong pria itu cepat.

Wanita itu menggeleng sembari tertawa tertahan, "Bukan, tentu saja bukan itu tujuanku."

"Lantas apa!" kata Grimmjow masih dengan nada kesal.

Neliel terdiam, memandang suaminya lekat-lekat dan kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Grimmjow setengah mendesis kini.

"Grimmy ini bukan tempat untuk bertengkar."

"Apa pedulinya? Semua orang tidak bisa mendengar pertengkaran kita." kata Grimmjow angkuh.

Kala itu Neliel memandangnya kembali dengan ekspresi janggal seperti sewaktu mereka berbicara perjanjian dulu.

"Grimmy, aku butuh waktu."

Pria itu mengadahkan kepala angkuh sembari bibirnya membentuk senyuman—seringai.

"Aku sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan tetapi kau selalu menghindariku. Butuh waktu, butuh waktu, selalu itu alasanmu."

Wanita muda itu masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi biasa—tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, sebentar kau menjadi hangat dan sebentar pula berubah dingin."

Telapak tangan Grimmjow yang sedari tadi berada di sisi kepala wanita itu—ia singkirkan perlahan—kembali menuangkan anggur dalam gelas milik suaminya kembali sampai penuh.

Pria itu menggertakan gigi putihnya lalu mengambil gelas itu, meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Aku tidak suka permasalahan ini bertambah rumit," Grimmjow mengguncang pelan gelas yang masih tersisa minuman berwarna merah darah itu.

"Pulanglah," Neliel berkata sedikit keras mencoba mengalahkan alunan musik. "pulanglah, atau aku harus memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusirmu."

Jawaban itu membuat emosi pria itu memuncak, segera ia menarik tangan wanita muda tersebut menuju pintu keluar klub.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah tanpamu."

"Aku harus bekerja!" Neliel melepas genggaman tangan pria itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Grimmjow hanya melirik istrinya melalui celah bahu, "Aku sudah menuruti semua permainanmu, rahasia, pisah ranjang, tidak berbicara selama di kampus. Sekarang kau yang harus menuruti permintaanku," Ia kembali mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Neliel lebih kencang bertanda jika dirinya sedang kesal—menarik menuju luar.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Percuma melawan Grimmjow yang sedang menahan amarah. Itu hanya mempersulit keadaan.

.

.

Malam ini terjadi badai salju.

Langit tertutup gumpalan awan hitam tebal bergelombang, menurunkan berjuta-juta butiran bulat putih bersuhu tinggi ke tanah kecokelatan sangat deras. Dalam beberapa menit akses jalan besar tertutup tumpukan salju.

_Ctik_.

Pemandangan gelap sebuah ruangan tempat tidur menerang ketika Grimmjow menekan tombol lampu tidur di samping kanan tubuhnya—tanpa menggerakan tubuh. Terlihat kedua insan sedang saling bertatapan satu sama lain—duduk di antara kumpulan bantal sedangkan sang pria berada di bawah, menekuk kaki jenjangnya.

Bukan, bukan tatapan penuh cinta—

"Katakan. Apa maumu?"

—tetapi tatapan penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak mau apapun," jawab Neliel tenang.

"Kenapa kau membuat perjanjian itu?" tanya Grimmjow kali ini lebih tenang. Ia tahu masalah tidak akan selesai jika hanya bermodalkan amarah.

Neliel menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan dirimu lagi sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

Wanita itu ikut menekuk kaki jenjangnya—memegangi kedua pipi suaminya, "Aku hanya ingin mengetes. Apa kau akan peduli setelah aku menjauhimu."

Grimmjow menatapnya tidak percaya. Jadi alasan itulah yang membuatnya hampir gila setengah mati, mengejar habis-habisan istrinya.

"Mengetes? Kau menyiksaku!"

Neliel hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kau terlalu memikirkannya."

Pipi putih pria itu timbul rona merah tipis—malu.

Neliel menuntun Grimmjow untuk berdiri.

Pria berambut biru muda itu tidak pernah mengerti Neliel. Secara tiba-tiba tangan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu melingkari belakang leher jenjangnya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat—mencium bibirnya.

Neliel baginya, wanita aneh dan misterius. Sama seperti ucapannya di klub. Sifat wanita muda itu sering berubah terkadang hangat dan bisa kapanpun menjadi dingin—sangat dingin.

Tetapi ia lebih memilih menikmatinya.

Ciuman dari wanita itu ia balas tidak kalah agresif—tangan kekarnya terulur memegang bagian belakang tumit Neliel—mengangkat ke atas pinggulnya, masih dalam keadaan berciuman.

Ketika kedua kaki Neliel sudah membelit pinggulnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung wanita muda itu—menubrukkan tubuh ramping Neliel pada kaca jendela.

"Nghh—"

Wanita muda itu mengerang tertahan—menaruh tangannya pada sekitar pipi Gimmjow sembari memiringkan kepala.

Grimmjow kembali membanting tubuhnya—kali ini di ranjang.

Neliel jugalah yang mengakhiri cumbuan panas itu. Menatap Grimmjow lekat-lekat—lembut.

Yang ditatap menyampirkan rambut hijau toska pada bahu kanan Neliel.

"Ah—"

Iris hazel wanita muda kembali terpejam dan mendesah tertahan ketika bibir pria berambut biru turun pada leher jenjangnya—sekedar mengecup sebelum kembali berlabuh pada bibir merahnya.

Bunyi gemerisik terdengar pelan memenuhi ruangan yang terasa panas akibat napas tidak teratur keluar dari kedua insan itu—ketika tangan besar Grimmjow berusaha melucuti pakaian Neliel.

Jari-jari wanita itu nyelusup di antara helaian rambut biru muda pria yang tengah menurunkan ciumannya pada bagian terekspos—dada. Membelainya, menciumi dada besar istrinya.

"Nghh—ahh—"

Mulut Neliel setengah terbuka, mengeluarkan berbagai desahan dan erangan kecil akibat perbuatan kasar suaminya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu lalu mendorong tubuh yang mengunci tubuhnya sedang menciumi dadanya.

"Hentikan—nhh—"

Pria itu tidak bergeming.

Neliel menggeliatkaan tubuhnya, terkesan meronta. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika pakaian atasnya sudah ditanggalkan.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques menatapnya bingung. Untuk pertama kalinya Neliel menolak bercinta dengannya.

"Ada apa?"

Napas Neliel tidak beraturan, menatap pria di atasnya—sulit di artikan, beberapa saat. Tangannya bergerliya ke atas hingga meremas helaian rambut biru pria itu lalu menariknya mendekat.

Berciuman panas kembali.

Seterusnya Neliel tidak menolak atau pun meminta berhenti. Ruang tidur hanya terdengar berbagai macam napas pendek, desahan serta lenguhan kecil.

.

.

"Sial!" Ichigo menendang pintu mobil.

"Ichigo, bagaimana? Sekarang sedang badai salju!" Teriak Rukia dari dalam mobil.

Ichigo merapatkan jaketnya, merogoh saku celana—mengambil ponsel, menaruh di telinganya.

'Ada apa—khh—' terdengar suara diseberang telepon.

Ichigo mengangkat alis, "Grimmjow aku menumpang di rumahmu! Mobilku mogok!"

'Tidak—mhh,' jawab Grimmjow diiringi desahan erotis tertangkap jelas di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara sahabatnya itu, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terus mendesah?"

'Tidak—'

Setelah menjawab Grimmjow langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Alis Ichigo Kurosaki menyatu—pemikiran kotor mulai meracuni otaknya. Ia menepis kuat-kuat bayangan bodoh yang melintas di kepalanya. Membuka pintu mobil pelan lalu masih.

"Grimmjow benar-benar gila."

Rukia hanya melongo.

.

.

Gemerisik selimut putih tebal terdengar di antara napas yang memburu.

Kedua tubuh saling menghimpit, mengeluarkan karbondioksida sebanyak mungkin secara bersamaan—tidak teratur.

"Ahh—"

Desahan nikmat terdengar dari wanita berambut hijau di bawah.

"Ah—" Neliel kembali mengeluarkan erangan ketika merasakan sesuatu mendesak masuk ke daerah sensitifnya. "Sa—sakit—"

Mata hazelnya ia pejamkan erat-erat—cairan bening mulai keluar di sudut matanya, membasahi seprai. Walaupun sudah pernah bercinta namun entah kenapa masih terasa sakit.

Grimmjow mencari suatu titik dimana Neliel mendesah hebat di bawahnya, sementara sebelah tangannya membelai lembut dada wanita itu—menenangkan.

Sifat lembut memang bukan khas seorang Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti wanita muda di bawahnya ini.

Neliel melempar pandangan ke sisi jendela dalam keadaan mata terpejam, "Khh—ahh—"

Kali ini bukan erangan kesakitan keluar di bibir mungilnya—melainkan erangan nikmat. Tangannya mencengkram erat-erat bahu pria di atasnya hingga kulit putih itu menjadi kebiruan.

Grimmjow menggerakan pinggulnya menjadi terkontrol, tidak liar seperti tadi—ingin mendengar Neliel memohon padanya.

"Cep—hathh—ahh—"

Sebuah seringai meremehkan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Nelilel yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, ulangi," bisik pria tampan itu dengan nada angkuh.

Alis wanita itu menyatu. Di saat seperti ini pria itu mau bermain-main? Neliel mencoba mengambil alih di atas tetapi dengan cepat pula pria itu menggulingkannya ke bawah kembali.

Gerakan pinggul pria tampan itu perlahan terhenti membuat iris hazel wanita muda itu melebar, menatapnya tidak percaya—tangan kekarnya ia selipkan di punggung Neliel—memutar tubuh mungil istrinya ke kiri hingga kepala Neliel bersandar pada bantal.

Mereka kembali bercumbu entah sudah berapa kali. Grimmjow tidak pernah berhenti menciumi setiap inci tubuh indah Neliel. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir merah wanita itu sebelum turun ke dagu, telinga dan berhenti di leher sembari menggerakan pinggul yang sempat menganggur.

"Nghh—"

Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut Neliel, kakinya ia lingkarkan—membelit pada pinggul pria itu ketika gerakannya semakin cepat. Tidak sanggup mengimbangi pria berambut biru di atasnya. Ia kembali membanting kepala ke bantal—mengadah sembari menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Gelombang puncak mulai terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Menyadari kewanitaan Neliel mengencang. Pria itu bergerak cepat—menghujam dalam-dalam bagian penyatuan mereka.

Tubuh Neliel mulai bergetar—belitan kaki pada pinggul semakin kencang.

"Neliel—khh—" bisikan itu mengalun indah tepat di telinga Neliel.

"Aghhh! Grimmjow—!"

Tidak berlangsung lama.

Kedua insan itu menegang dan bergetar hebat, pada saat yang bersamaan meraih puncak bersama—mengeluarkan cairan kental dan menyatu di dalam tubuh wanita muda itu.

Kening mereka saling menempel dalam keadaan tubuh penuh peluh, deruan napas tidak teratur menerpa masing-masing wajah di depannya. Setelah alat pernapasan masing-masing mulai normal, keduanya terpejam, saling mendekatkan diri dan kembali berciuman—lama.

Napas pendek serta bunyi cumbuan kembali terdengar mengalahkan suara badai salju di luar.

Cumbuan terlepas, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques merengkuh wanita berambut hijau terbaring kelelahan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Neliel setiap kali sehabis bercinta.

Kala itu laki-laki bermata biru menoleh padanya, "Kau bisa melihatnya, bukan?"

Neliel menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengucapkannya. Jika hanya melihat, semua hanya omong kosong."

"Kau ini, aku tidak mau."

Bibir Neliel tertekuk ke bawah perlahan, "Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Pria itu sangat tidak menyukai kalau Neliel berwajah seperti itu, "Baiklah,"

Neliel menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, seumur hidup. Dan itu padamu saja—"

"Ya?"

"—aku mencintaimu," setelah mengatakannya. Pria itu kembali mencium bibirnya.

Mungkin dengan ungkapan itu jugalah sifat hangat dan dingin Neliel menghilang …

.

.

(Antara Hangat dan Dingin)

Selesai

.

.

Catatan :

Selamat datang Fergie Shappirerald11 di pairing GrimmNel#ditendang

Saya lagi seneng buat fic pernikahan, terpengaruh undangan nikah temen-temen seangkatan saya dari SD sampe SMA. Pulang les disuguhkan surat undangan nikah di meja, "Banyak amat yang nikah." *sweatdrop*

Saya juga lagi seneng banget sama Neliel ditambah lagi yang biasa dipasangin sama dia itu, Grimmjow. Kyaa … x3

Untuk Lemon atau Lime kale ya? Maaf, sesuai janji saya mencoba menutupinya agar ga se-vulgar mungkin.

Siapa yang mau ramein GrimmNel? Daku ripiu + cium deh#ditendang lagi

Makasih sudah membaca dan mungkin meriview x3


End file.
